102 Dalmatians
102 Dalmatians is a 2000 live-action film, produced by Walt Disney Pictures and starring Glenn Close as Cruella de Vil. It is the sequel to 101 Dalmatians, a live-action remake of the 1961 Disney animated feature One Hundred and One Dalmatians. In the film, Cruella de Vil is cured after three years in prison and sets out to redeem herself, only for Big Ben's chimes to cause her to revert to her old ways and attempt to steal puppies for her "grandest" fur coat yet. Glenn Close and Tim McInnerny were the only actors from the first film to return for the sequel. The film was released on VHS and DVD on April 3, 2001 and re-released on DVD September 16, 2008. Plot After three years in prison, Cruella de Vil is cured from her lust for fur coats. Dr. Pavlov proceeded this through an experiment that turns a predator and a prey into best friends. Cruella is released on a parole that states she has to pay eight million pounds to all dogs' homes of Westminster and vows that she will never go back to dognapping. She changes her name from Cruella to "Ella", and locking away her old fur coats and a drawing of her in a Dalmatian puppy coat. She later meets up with Chloe Simon. "Ella" doesn't stay cured for long, however, as she turns back into Cruella the moment she hears the chimes of Big Ben. Just discovering this himself, Dr. Pavlov decides to never tell anyone about the liability. When Cruella sees Chloe's dogs, Dipstick and his puppies, she plans to make an ultimate fur coat with a hood. Her servant Alonzo is sent to find a few puppies and she hires Jean-Pierre LePelt to help her in the capture of 102 puppies. They set Kevin Shepherd up, the owner of the animal shelter where Cruella spent community service. His animal shelter was the only one in the borough that allowed Cruella to trick the authorities in thinking that Kevin kidnapped the puppies to frame her and collect money. Kevin escapes from prison, however, with the help of Waddlesworth and he meets up with Chloe. They learn that Cruella is headed to Paris and they decide to follow her. However, they are soon captured by Cruella and imprisoned in her fur coat factory. Oddball, being born without any spots, Cruella forgets about her and the puppy is able to rescue her family and the other dognapped puppies. Alonzo decides that he doesn't want to work with Cruella anymore and becomes a good guy and also helps Chloe and Kevin escape. With the help of her brothers and some of the other dalmatian puppies, Oddball turns Cruella into a cake. Cruella and LePelt are arrested by French police, and Oddball saves the day. The real happy ending is when the dog shelter gets Cruella's money and when Oddball gets her first spots, letting everyone celebrate. Production Oxford prison was used for the scene as Cruella walked out of prison. This motion picture was filmed partially in Paris. Cast *Glenn Close as Cruella de Vil *Ioan Gruffudd as Kevin Shepherd *Alice Evans as Chloe Simon *Tim McInnerny as Alonzo *David Horovitch as Dr. Pavlov *Ian Richardson as Mr. Torte *Gérard Depardieu as Jean-Pierre Le Pelt *Eric Idle as Waddlesworth (voice) Box office The film did well at the box office, earning $66,957,026 in the US and $116,654,745 overseas, bringing its total to $183,611,771 worldwide. However, this is considerably less than the first film which earned $320,689,294 worldwide. Because of this, a third movie could be rare. Video game A video game based on the film 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue was released in 2000, with Frankie Muniz as the voice of Domino and Molly Marlette as the voice of Oddball. The game, however, follows its own story rather than the one based on the film. Trivia *When the Orient Express is leaving, it is pulled by the famous LNER Class A3 4472 (a.k.a. The Flying Scotsman), then when in France, it is pulled by the BR Standard Class 5 73082 (a.k.a. The Camelot). *It is odd how none of the baggage helpers checked what was inside Dipstick, Dottie, Domino and Little Dipper's box. Also, it is odd how nobody recognized Cruella. *Originally, the film was supposed to be called 101 Dalmatians Return. *Since Dalmatian puppies grow so fast, each pup only got to "act" for two weeks before being replaced by a younger pup. *The film featured 55 "spot removal artists." In order to make the Dalmatian "Oddball" completely without spots, the production team tried putting make-up on the dogs, painting off the spots, putting plain white suits on the dogs, and finding another breed of dog. However, none of these techniques worked, so the spots eventually had to be digitally removed (erased in each shot). *The "Oddball" that rolls around on the copy machine was adopted by one of the trainers and named "Lala." *When Chole and Kevin go out on their date, the Dalmatians can be seen watching Lady and the Tramp on TV. *As in 101 Dalmatians, when Cruella is foiled by the Dalmatian puppies, she is wearing a red and black fur coat. *This film was where Alice Evans and Ioan Gruffudd first met and fell in love during production, later married on September 14, 2007. External links * Official site * 102 Dalmatians II at the Internet Movie Database Category:Movies